<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends by ChaoticWoofles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693000">Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticWoofles/pseuds/ChaoticWoofles'>ChaoticWoofles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mutafukaz | MFKZ (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Grinding, Based on the movie, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Letters, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticWoofles/pseuds/ChaoticWoofles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, I love these guys. Know, I know that there aren't enough fics for this fandom, so Im just going to try my best.</p><p>This is going to be a collection of one-shots or just prompt writings. I hope I do this ship justice!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelino Diaz &amp; Vinz | Vincent Scavo, Angelino Diaz/Vinz | Vincent Scavo, Angelino/Vinz, Implied Angelino/Luna, LinoVin, Vinglino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: A bit of accidental grinding, but nothing else.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><span>"This is normal." </span></em><span>Vinz thought. </span><em><span>"It's perfectly normal for a guy to cuddle with his best friend to keep him from having insane nightmares."</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>Flashback</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><span>It had been like any other night. Vinz had woken up at un-godly hours to sniffling and sobbing from Lino's side of the apartment. Like usual, he grumpily got up from his </span><span>un</span><span>comfortable armchair and clambered over to the small, red couch. </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Lino was still asleep, but it was obvious he was having another nightmare. He was twitching, sweat dripping off his bowling ball head as he quietly sobbed. </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Sighing, Vinz softly placed his hand on Lino's shoulder, giving him a small shake. "Lino." A cry in reply. "Yo, Lino." He shook him harder. "</span><em><span>P-please... stop it... don't hurt...</span></em><span>" Lino cried.</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"LINO! Wake the fuck up, dude!" </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Lino's eyes shot open with a gasp. "Wah- Vi-Vinz?"</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"Lino, jesus christ, dude. You alright?"</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Lino slowly got up, looking over at his roommate as tears began pricking at his eyes. "Vinz..."</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Said hot head sighed and slowly pulled him into a hug. "It's ok, man. I'm here." Lino began to cry. "I-I woke you up again. I'm sorry, Vinz." He choked out as his body began to tremble. </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Lino was so fucking tired of this. Every night, for at least two weeks, he's woken up to Vinz worrying over him. Every night, Vinz would wake him up from one of his nightmares, causing him to lose sleep. Angelino hated this. He hated the nightmares. He hated the feeling of being a burden.</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>At this point, he hated himself.</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Vinz, on the other hand, was completely unbothered. He knew that Lino's nightmares were no joke. He didn't mind waking up to save Lino from himself. He didn't mind being exhausted 24/7. Even Pipo understood why his only other worker was sluggish at work. </span> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>"Nightmares are no joke, Vinz." </span></em><span>He had said. </span><em><span>"I won’t dock yer pay, but you better make sure Lino takes care of himself."</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><span>But something was wrong. Sure, Lino usually broke down from his nightmares. He normally began quietly sobbing, shaking, apologizing over and over again. But now? Now, Lino was full on bawling, shaking, blubbering. It hurt Vinz to see him this way.</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>They sat there for what felt like a few hours. Once Lino began to calm down, Vinz slowly pushed him back onto the couch. "Feel better?" </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Lino nodded weakly. "Y-yeah. I'm sorr-"</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"Shut up with all the goddamn apologies. I don't care about losing sleep or some shit. I just want to see my friend sleep peacefully for one night."  Vinz growled at him. Lino shut up.</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>A few minutes later, Vinz sighed and got up. If he was going to get to Pipo's in time for his shift, he needed all the sleep he could get.</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>As he got up, however, a small hand grabbed his arm. "Wait, Vinz... uh..."</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"Everything alright, Lino?"</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"I... shit, this is awkward, but... can you like... lay down with me for a bit? I don't mean in like, a way a couple sleeps together, I just mean in a way... friends do? It's just..."  Vinz visibly blushed, the flame on his head flaring up a bit. </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Fuck, how was Lino supposed to explain his nightmare? </span><em><span>"I dreamt that the Machos came back, kidnapped you, and started beating you relentlessly? And now I'm scared you're going to vanish the moment I fall asleep?" </span></em><span>Like hell he was going to say that.</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"Sure dude, if it gets you to sleep. I don’t mind."</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Now it was Lino's turn to blush lightly as Vinz went over and grabbed his blanket off his armchair. The couch wasn't very big, there was </span><b><span>just </span></b><span>enough room for Vinz to lay down next to his roommate. Lino's face was on fire as he turned around to stare at the backrest of the couch. He could feel Vinz's back against his. </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"Hey, Lino?"</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"Y-yeah, Vinz?"</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"Let's not make this awkward. I'm just here until you fall asleep. Just a friend helping his friend. Deal?"</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Lino sighed in relief. "Sure, dude. Just friends." </span> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>End of flashback</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><span>And that's how Vinz found himself here.  It wasn't a big deal. At least, it wouldn’t be that big a deal...</span> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>If Lino wasn't the clingiest, most cuddly motherfucking sleeper around. </span></em> </p><p> </p><p><span>Seriously. Lino was practically on top of Vinz, hugging him like a child holds a plushie. The worse part was probably how Lino's sleep derived legs decided to position themselves. One was in the small crack between the backrest and the couch cushion. The other? In between Vinz's leg, grinding against </span><em><span>his fucking junk.</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><span>Vinz gulped quietly at the pressure between his leg. "</span><em><span>This is normal... who am I kidding? I'm in deep fucking love with this asshole." </span></em><span>Vinz groaned in his head.</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a quiet groan from the sleeping halfling. Looking down at him, Vinz suddenly felt incredibility relaxed. Lino's face was calm, nothing like the freaked out child he had been taking care of hours ago. He was snoring quietly as a small drip of saliva dripped down from his mouth.</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Vinz sighed and wrapped his arm around Lino's shoulder. </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>What the hell. Enjoy the moment.  He'll deal with the consequences in the morning.</span> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Vinz honestly didn't know why it bothered him so much. So what if Lino wrote a letter to Luna every Sunday, the one day they both have off? So what if he always has that stupid, love stricken smile on his face while he wrote? So what if Lino always says how much he wants to find her, to give her the love neither of them ever got? To thank her for the kiss and give her a million more?</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Well, that's just what he heard Lino say to himself while writing one. He never really read the letter nor knew what Lino wrote.</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Lino...</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Oh, who was Vinz kidding? It shattered his heart every Sunday morning to see Lino sitting at the table, writing those stupid love letters to a girl who almost got them killed! He'll never understand why Lino was so obsessed about the girl.  And what was that junk about "love neither of them ever got"!? What about the years Vinz spent with him!? All those years, living in slums, running from gangsters, saving each other's asses when things got dangerous!</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Vinz grumbled as he went around the kitchen trying to scrape together something for breakfast, trying his best to ignore the thunder outside and the scratching of lead on paper in the other room. The roaches were feeding in a corner, destroying the pile of Krazy Puppy on the floor. He could already feel the pricks of tears starting to form in his eyes. He could hear Lino's quiet talking. </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"Things are a bit quieter in Hotel Guadalupe now that the gross Nazi guy is gone. He was always blaring Nazi music and shit every single day. Threatening people with that stupid snake of his. You know that snake ate a bunch of the roaches!? It's nice not having to deal with any of that bullshit anymore." </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Vinz closed the fridge door a bit harder than he meant to. Nothing in the fridge, nothing in the cabinets. </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"I hope you're doing good. DMC is still as horrible as usual, so I really hope you're staying safe. I want to see you, at least once more before one of us gets shot or some shit. I still owe you for helping me realize who I really am."</span> </p><p> </p><p><b><span>BAM</span></b> </p><p> </p><p><span>Vinz punched the countertop. He honestly didn't mean to, he did it reflectively. He could feel a lump forming in his throat. "Yo, Vinz. You alright in there?" Lino's voice drifted from the other side of the apartment. </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"Y-yeah. Sorry dude, one of your cockroaches got on my hand. Seriously, do they have to stay here?" Vinz lied as he flicked his hand gently, ignoring the harsh sting. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I'll talk to them later, remind them to stay away from you. Maybe I'll talk to Ronna."</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Vinz paused and walked into the main room of the apartment. "Talk to </span><em><span>who </span></em><span>now?"</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"Ronna, she's the mother of like... 85% of them, I think.  Then again, Richard isn't good with numbers."</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Vinz stared at Lino, his eyes the only thing showing the amount of disbelief in his eyes. "You're fucking insane. Your </span><span>fucking </span><span>roaches are insane. I'm going to the dollar store to find something to eat."</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"Mind getting me and my 'fucking'  insane roaches some chips?" Lino asked with a smirk.</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"Fuck you, Lino."</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"You wish, bitch."</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>~~~</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Vinz walked out of the dumpy dollar store that stood at the end of Rios Rosas. The food there wasn't all that great, but it was affordable, so what the heck.</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>As Vinz walked back up the street, he saw Lino sending out his letter, folded into an airplane. Vinz growled under his breath. Turning to walk through an alley that cut his travel time in half, he ignored the hollering and yells from gangsters around him. He ignored the honking of cars behind him. He ignored everything before he started getting upset again. </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>The wind was starting to pick up as thunder sounded in the background. The storm was getting closer now. Plastic cups and discarded scraps of paper fluttered past Vinz as he tried to hurry. </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"Fuck." Vinz grumbled as he started to feel droplets of rain on his head. His flame started to shrink a bit to avoid being snuffed out. A</span><span>s the wind got harder, more papers began to fly past him. </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Suddenly, one smacked against his face. Dropping his bags of groceries, Vinz cursed as loud as he could as he grabbed the paper. "What the hell! Fucking wind!"</span> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>Things aren't all that better...</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><span>Vinz saw that one line on the paper. His curiosity got the better of him. Without thinking, he opened the piece of paper and read the first line. </span> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>Dear Luna, if you get this, anyway.</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><span>Oh. Oh, shit! This is one of Angelino's letters!</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Vinz glanced around him. He shouldn't be doing this. He REALLY shouldn't be doing this. Part of him want to throw the paper into the wind, never to see it again. The other part, however, was curious as to what Lino had written. </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Luckily, the curious side of him won.</span> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>Dear Luna, if you get this, anyway.</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>          I hope you've been able to survive in DMC. I know shit is insane here, but there's always a silver lining, if you look closely enough.</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>My silver lining? Well, aside from the fact I might find you again,</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><span>Vinz grumbled. Of-fucking-course Lino would write that. That love stricken son of a-</span> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>I have the greatest guy ever for a best friend.</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><span>Vinz's line of thought stopped instantly. He could feel his heart start to beat faster. He stopped thinking and read the letter.</span> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>Dear Luna, if you get this, anyway.</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>          I hope you've been able to survive in DMC. I know shit is insane here, but there's always a silver lining, if you look closely enough.</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>My silver lining? Well, aside from the fact I might find you again, </span></em><em><span>I have the greatest guy ever for a best friend. Sure, Vinz can be a bit annoying at times. He doesn't clean up after himself, he crack under enough pressure (which is plentiful in DMC), and he can't get along with my roaches.</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>But honestly, I'm so in love with him, I don’t mind.</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>I didn’t realize how I really felt about him until we were in that cell. When I almost killed him, I felt something. I felt fear. Fear that this idiot, who's been with me my entire life, ever since I was thrown into that horrible orphanage, almost died by MY hands. The worse part was the fact that he never hated me for it. I almost strangled him, and he still stayed with me. Hell, right now he's yelling at me about the roaches.</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>I knew at that moment. I knew I wanted to give him the love neither of us ever got. I just wanted to hold him and give him millions of kisses before they killed us. Yeah, I know he doesn't have lips, but that wasn't going to stop me. </span></em> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>'Course, we got out before I got the chance. I'm not going to lie, I tried again when we had a moment of peace, but the Luchadores interrupted the moment. I haven't tried again. I'm honestly just scared of ruining our friendship. I only thought about it while escaping cause of the adrenaline.</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>I really don’t know why I'm telling you all of this. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed our kiss. </span></em> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>I gotta go. I think Vinz managed to make something edible. I hope you get this letter, and that you got all the other ones.</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>With care,</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>Angelino</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><span>Vinz was in shock. He could feel tears running down his face when he finished reading. Lino really cared about him. He wanted to kiss... </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Vinz fell onto his knees, crying. He felt so fucking happy. So fucking relieved.</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>He calmed himself down one he felt more rain drops. Looking back at the letter, he wondered if he could get away with keeping it.</span> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>No</span></em><span>, he thought. </span><em><span>This letter is for Luna, not me.</span></em> </p><p> </p><p><span>Making sure no one saw him, Vinz pulled out the cheap clamshell he had and quickly snapped a photo. Once he saved it to the SD card, he looked down at the letter in his hand one more time.</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>With a smile, he let it go, allowing it to flutter along into the wind.</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>~~~</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"'Bout time you got back. I was starting to wonder if you got jumped or something." Lino said out loud once he heard the door slam shut. </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"The wind was strong, give me a break." Vinz retorted as he walked over to the kitchen. Lino rolled his eyes and got up from the couch to help put the groceries away.</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"You better have gotten my chips."</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>Vinz rolled his eyes. </span> </p><p> </p><p><span>"Yeah, yeah. </span><span>Whatever you say, Lino."</span> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to leave a comment and even a request if you want!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>